La vie en rose
by LaraBlackStar
Summary: Fic participante en la Actividad de Febrero 2020 del grupo La Hermandad RivaMika. Una historia basada en hechos reales(? Mentira, pasen y distraiganse un rato. Para Val WF con cariño


_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_

_Voilà le portrait sans retouches_

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose_

_Il me dit des mots d'amour_

_Des mots de tous les jours_

_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

_Il est entré dans mon cœur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause_

_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie_

_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

—Edith Piaf

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuántas veces has leído "acunó su mejilla en su mano y le dio un beso", "cuando sus labios rozaron su boca, el tiempo se detuvo y sus piernas temblaron". Me tomó mucho tiempo comprobar la factibilidad de aquellas narraciones. Bueno, quizá no tanto tiempo…pero está mañana, aquel anillo sobre mi mano izquierda resplandeció tras 20 años.

Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes: cuando apareció por la puerta del salón ni siquiera cautivó mi atención, sólo pensé que era un poco raro. Se veía muy joven para ser el profesor de 40 universitarios.

Con los días me acostumbré a su cara amarga y el aroma del café que anticipaba su llegada. Las reprimendas cuando perdía atención por mirar la ventana y el mundo exterior, angustiada porque mis amigos estaban en otras clases.

En aquel entonces era una niña confundida, no tenía idea de lo que quería o si alguna vez había tenido un propósito en la vida. Ante los demás podía estar bien, era una chica reservada solamente: la mejor de la clase; y en casa, las noches eran largas, no podía dormir y por eso dedicaba las noches a leer. No tardé en copiar las ojeras de aquel extraño profesor y comencé a beber café tal como hacía él. De un momento a otro cuando mi lengua detectaba la dulzura amarga de los granos recién molidos, su imagen venía a mi mente.

Un día lo encontré en el estacionamiento, estaba lloviendo pero al llevar unos paquetes en sus brazos, aún llevaba puestos los anteojos totalmente cubiertos por las gotas de lluvia.

No fui consciente de la expresión de mi rostro hasta que dejó los paquetes en el auto y se quitó los lentes para mirarme.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, mocosa?

—Usted.

No dijo nada, me sorprendió el cinismo de mis declaraciones y toqué mi cara para comprobar que había una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente cuando terminó la clase escuché mi nombre:

—Mikasa Ackerman, quédese un momento.

Esperé a que todos salieran antes de preguntarle si iba a sermonearme. Su respuesta me tomó desprevenida:

—No, su ensayo es bueno. ― pero lo dejó a medio camino entre lo memorable y efímero. La Dra. Zoe quiere que lo presente en un concurso el próximo mes.

Fue un acercamiento sutil, Levi mi profesor huraño de Literatura española se volvió mi asesor y a la par que mi ensayo mejoraba, descubrí rasgos importantes en mí.

Ganamos el premio y lo invité a salir en agradecimiento. Quería ser innovadora y vengarme porque no había ido a la ceremonia de premiación conmigo.

Ahora no iríamos en autobús, ni caminaríamos tanto como aquella vez cuando lo invité a pasear en un bosque conocido de la ciudad. Aquel día creyó que iríamos a ver un documental de montañas porque una estudiante de 22 años sin trabajo no podía tener tanto presupuesto, sí eso pensó. No llevó una sola chamarra gruesa, al final del día creí que acabaríamos en urgencias pues sus dedos y rostro perdieron el poco color que ostentaban.

Cada que le recuerdo eso frunce el ceño, pero antes de que pueda seguir riéndome se acerca y me llena de besos.

Cierto, pequeño detalle: él y yo nos casamos. Tras esa primera cita desastrosa, le siguieron más y más. Antes de navidad nos hicimos pareja justo cuando el curso de su materia terminó.

A los 6 meses Levi publicó un libro y para sorpresa de todos, en la dedicatoria se leía: A Mikasa, quien no recibirá regalías, pero a quien le debo el haber escrito este libro. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El libro voló de los estantes cuál pólvora, no sólo porque todos querían confirmar si era cierto o no lo que en redes se decía sobre la dedicatoria sino también porque la historia era verdaderamente atrapante: las anécdotas inusuales de una pareja de jóvenes amantes.

Dije que sí. Tras el éxito, Levi derivó parte de las ganancias a la universidad y con ello sintió que había remunerado lo que ella le había dado. Cuando me gradué, nos fuimos a vivir a una acogedora villa en un pueblo. Desde donde Levi y yo, escribimos.

Recién compramos un auto, para movilidad de ambos y este fin de semana como una celebración de aniversario planeamos ir al lugar de nuestra primera cita.

—Mikasa, ¿Has puesto tus cosas en el auto ya?

—No, aún me falta empacar algunas. ¿Desayunaste?

—No quisiste, tampoco lo haré.

—A tu edad no puedes saltarte las comidas. —constantemente lo picaba con su edad, sabía que era como jalarle los bigotes al tigre y con suerte me devoraría. —Por cierto, lleva suéter.

—Estás siendo demasiado atrevida, mocosa.

—No me llames así, soy tu esposa ahora, enano.

—Por el momento.

Eran esa clase de bromas pequeñas y tensiones los que había hecho que aún a sus casi 54 años siguiera completamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Con ejercicio y buena alimentación seguíamos en forma, también ayudaba el hecho de tener sexo regularmente. No lo negaré.

En marcha, el auto recorrió algunas carreteras ambientado con la mejor selección de música. Era un aniversario fantástico. Jane, el orgullo y la causa de la transformación de Levi en un gremlin celoso, estaba en casa de sus tíos Jaegër, felices con la llegada de Grace la tercera hija que Eren tenía con Historia.

Todo el fin de semana era para nosotros, o eso pensaba…

Poco antes de llegar al parque, en la última caseta, el auto se detuvo y por más que Levi revisó una u otra tuerca no pudo hacerlo andar.

—Bueno, no puede ser tan malo. Deben faltar unos tres kilómetros, podríamos ir a pie.

—¿Y dejar el auto aquí? Ni siquiera tengo señal de teléfono.

—No recuerdo que el mío tuviera señal cuando llegamos a la cima, pero los cuidadores deben tener forma de comunicarse con el pueblo y ellos podrían enviar una grúa por el auto.

—Mikasa, ya no tengo 30 años. Si planeabas acabar conmigo podrías haber puesto algo en mi café.

—No voy a arrojarte a ningún barranco y creo que si puedes hacerme gritar toda una noche puedes llegar a la cima del parque también.

—Tch, toma tus cosas. —amaba la sonrisa de medio lado que Levi me dirigía.

Dejamos bien cerrado el auto y llevamos lo más indispensable. Porque si bien en esa época llegamos a la cima en dos horas y media, ahora no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo demoraría.

La carretera estaba desierta, tal como en ese entonces y el árbol que tanto había impresionado a Levi: tan alto y cortado finamente a la mitad por un rayo, seguía de pie. Aun recordaba con una sonrisa su intranquilidad mientras recorríamos el camino, pensaba que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre nosotros un sujeto con motosierra y seriamos los protagonistas de un filme de terror.

De pronto la calidez se abrió paso en la piel fría de mi mano. Era maravilloso, porque su toque era todo y uno, dinámico. Cálido e inspirador, candente y explosivo.

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaríamos aquí nuevamente, que yo sería tu esposo y que tendríamos una hija hermosa… habría pateado su trasero por perturbar mi paz mental más de lo que tu sola presencia en el primer banco de mi clase lo hacía.

―Nunca me dijiste que te habias fijado en mi antes del concurso.

―Eras muy hermosa y fue decisivo cuando leí tus reportes. Eras y sigues siendo excepcional Mikasa Ackerman.

Ciertamente estaba agitada, pero eso no impidió que lo besara con todas mis fuerzas. Amaba ver sus ojos cerrarse lentamente cuando mis manos acariciaban el cabello de su nuca.

El ruido de un auto acercándose nos separó.

―Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? Acabo de ver un auto, unos kilómetros atrás. ―Era un oficial.

―Sí, necesitamos llegar al parque. Nuestro auto se averió y requerimos una grúa.

―Me dirigía hacia allá, pero me temo que no podrán quedarse. Hay una alerta de nevada y si se quedan no podrían salir hasta el lunes si las condiciones mejoran.

El rostro de Levi se mantuvo estoico, asumo que pensaba cómo solucionar el problema.

―Si nos quedamos aquí no podremos hacer nada. Si nos lleva al parque al menos podremos descansar y comer algo. Me temo que anochecerá antes de que podamos bajar la montaña.

―Tiene razón, señor. Suban, los llevaré.

Era cierto, no al poco de subirse empezó a llover ligeramente y cuanto más ascendían la neblina se tornaba densa.

Todas las cabañas estaban disponibles por la alerta que no alcanzamos a ver antes de salir, Levi habló con los encargados que se ofrecieron a llevarnos de vuelta al pueblo o dejar que nos quedásemos en alguna con la advertencia de que no podríamos dejar el lugar hasta que las condiciones mejorasen. Lo mismo con nuestro auto, ninguna grúa ascendería por él con la advertencia de mal tiempo.

―Nos quedaremos.

La cabaña no estaba impecable y no pasó mucho antes de que se pusiera el pañuelo en la cabeza y tomase la escoba. No me quedó más remedio que dejar las mochilas en un rincón y tomar un trapo, bien lo dicen: si no puedes con el enemigo…únetele.

Al terminar, tomamos un baño, justo antes de que la luz se fuese y un trabajador del parque nos llevara velas y cerillas.

―Es más bohemio. ―La sombra en la pared de la silueta de Levi se elevaba hasta el techo y sonreí cuando un recuerdo grato me vino a la mente. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes?

―No, es sólo que…aquí con el vino y este empardado recordé algo.

― ¿Qué?

―Nuestra primera vez.

Se hizo silencio. Solo el eco de la lluvia en la lejanía fungía de fondo en la estancia. Sonreí y aquellos ojos azules, tan profundos y que me hicieron comprender el significado de "que te tiemblen las piernas", posaron sobre mí haciendo que me perdiera en los recuerdos.

Era mi cumpleaños, pero no le había dicho a Levi, por qué, no lo recuerdo. Apenas llevábamos unos meses saliendo. Decidí llevar pastel a su casa y celebrarlo con él.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Te traje pastel, ¿no lo ves?

—Eso ya lo sé, Ackerman, ― en aquella época aun tenía la manía de llamarme por mi apellido. ―no estoy ciego. Me refiero a qué es lo que haces aquí, en mi habitación. Te dejé en la sala.

—No iba a quedarme ahí.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Quería comer contigo. ―Me senté en la cama y esperaba que entendiera el mensaje que indirectamente le enviaba. Verlo todos los días y tocar su piel sobre la ropa cuando nos besábamos, ¡me estaba volviendo loca! No sabía que me pasaba pero cuando me besaba un intenso calor se extendía por mi ser. En ese momento exploté. ―A veces no entiendo tu actitud, ni que es lo qué pretendes con esto ¿No se supone que somos pareja?

―Lo somos.

—Entonces sólo bésame y come el pedazo de pastel que te traje.

—Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, lo sabes.

—Es mi cumpleaños. - Ninguno dijo más, se miraron en silencio algunos segundos. De pronto él se movió y dio vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A traer algo de beber.

—Creí que no volverías.

—No dormiría en el comedor solo porque estás aquí. Te echaré a patadas si ensucias.

—Procuraré no hacerlo. – Miré la bolsa que traía. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo de Hange, para ti, supongo. Lo entregó cundo recibiste el premio pero no había tenido la oportunidad para dártelo, además de que no me parecía muy buena idea.

— ¿Vino?

—No, Champagne.

—Lo había escuchado pero nunca lo he probado.

—Es una bebida alcohólica de sabor peculiar.

— ¿A que sabe?

—Toma. —Me extendió la Copa. —La amas o la odias, así de simple. Va bien con las fresas.

Llevamos las copas a los labios sin romper el contacto visual.

—Es una sensación completamente nueva...es un cosquilleo extraño.

— ¿Te gustó?

—No estoy segura. Al principio me asustó, después me sentí extraña y luego terminó agradable.

—Ya veo. Ahora deberías combinarlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho sujeté la cuchara y quité un trozo de la rebanada, la llevé a la boca e inmediatamente tomé un trago de la copa.

—Es increíble. El sabor parece amplificado.

—Sí, pero olvidé decirte que debías saborear la tarta primero.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijiste que nunca comiste una.

—Eso es cierto.

—¿En serio? Creí que estabas bromeando. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Es tu cumpleaños, has lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué día es su cumpleaños?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Curiosidad, tampoco sabías que era mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Me creerás si te digo que no lo sé?

— Tienes que saberlo.

— Es verdad, en Navidad.

— ¿Es en serio?

— Si ¿Tengo cara de ser alguien muy bromista?

—No, pero lo cierto es que a veces las haces sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Es una manera de decir que soy malo contando chistes.

El alcohol suavizó el ambiente entre ambos y pronto me sorprendí hablando con él, como dos viejos amigos, pero de un momento a otro, cuando la distancia se redujo lo suficiente para tocarse…sus labios aprisionaron los míos. Me transmitió el sabor de las fresas.

El cosquilleo de la bebida era opacado por la sensación de los labios ardientes que danzaban sobre mi boca.

Qué era respirar. No lo recordaba.

Sentí que, si me detenía, ese momento mágico se vendría abajo. La realidad me alcanzaría como un balde de agua helada y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Levi y quiso separarse, me mantuve aferrada a su cuello.

—No Mikasa, soy mucho mayor que tú. ―su respuesta me soprendió.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Soy viejo y últimamente pienso que no debería estar haciendo esto. Soy tu primer novio, ¿no? ¿crees de verdad que no vas a arrepentirte de casarte conmigo sin haber conocido a más hombres?

―Los conozco, son mis amigos.

―No me refiero a eso. Tu entiendes bien lo que quiero decir, me refiero a que no es justo que te ates a alguien como yo.

—Tienes la cara de amargado, pero por lo demás no pareces viejo. — y era cierto, su abdomen bien trabajado, sus músculos perfectamente marcados. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, no sobraba ni faltaba. Incluso en su rostro, esas escasas arrugas eran producto de noches enteras sin dormir y arduo trabajo, pero no precisamente por la edad. — ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que te quiero?

—Estas mintiendo. —Volvió a besarla, con deseo, con pasión. —Pero quisiera creerte, porque nunca me sentí de esta manera.

Nuestras ropas cayeron, como si un viento fuerte sacudiese los árboles, y éstas fuesen hojas.

—Esto no debería estar pasando. ―Las palabras salían entrecortadas, la boca de él se paseaba por mi cuello. — Y aun así... —Un beso en los labios cortó la frase. Se separaron unos escasos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos.

—Dime, ¿aun así qué?

— No quiero que esto termine, quiero tenerte así siempre. Siempre quiero ser tuyo. —Pegó su frente a la mía.

A pesar de la diferencia de estatura, me levantó con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura y nos dirigió a la cama. Ahí, sobre las sábanas de increíble blancura mi cabello se esparció.

—Aún puedes salir por esa puerta. —Dijo él antes de continuar besando mi cuello y avanzar por mi hombro que empezaba a quedar al descubierto mientras me quitaba la camisa. —Pero...si lo haces, asegúrate de correr muy rápido

— ¿Por qué?

—Probablemente saldría corriendo tras de ti, y si te atrapó. Créeme, Mikasa, que no dejaré que te vayas...nunca más.

Mientras él besaba cada centímetro de mi piel yo me aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, abrazando su cuello.

La tela no me impedía sentir el calor de él, y sin embargo quería sentirlo más de cerca. Acariciar esa piel que nadie había tocado.

—Ah...nunca, había sentido algo igual.

—Bromeas… ¿no es así? ah...

—No, Mikasa, eres la primera mujer en mi vida. ¿Por qué nunca dices mi nombre?

—¿Es algo que importe?

—Quiero oírlo de tus labios. —Los mismos labios que ahora estaba mordiendo con suavidad.

—Levi. —Dije en medio de un suspiro.

—Más...fuerte, quiero oírlo.

Era extraño oír gemir a ese hombre, ese hombre que hasta hace unas semanas creía incapaz de sentir. Caí en cuenta de que ese cuerpo con la solidez de una roca no se sentía como tal; su piel era suave, era cálida y se antojaba recorrerla con los labios una y otra vez.

Fuimos avanzando hasta que quedé pegada al respaldo de la cama. Él se aferró con ambas manos a la cabecera y empujaba fuerte una y otra vez. Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciendo eso, cuantas veces cambiamos de posiciones, si seguimos alguna en particular o solo dejamos que nuestros cuerpos encontraran la forma más adecuada para sentirse más cerca, todo lo cerca posible que se pudiese. No necesitamos entablar conversación. Nuestros cuerpos se movían en un ritmo conjunto.

Ni siquiera cuando corría en la caminadora a alta velocidad jadeaba tanto.

Agradecí que su habitación se encontrará en una de las torres más altas del edificio así nadie podría escucharlos.

Al finalizar, nos quedamos largo rato acostados uno al lado del otro. Empecé a reírme sin aparente motivo.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—No es nada importante...es, un recuerdo. Mi padre no pudo decirme como se hacían los bebés.

— ¿Le preguntaste eso?

—Era una niña.

—Tú sabes... que yo no he considerado ser padre.

—Sí, lo sé. No podemos dar lugar a eso. Este mundo es cruel.

—No cuando estoy contigo. —Giré para quedar frente a él y ver sus ojos. —Mientras beso tus labios, mientras siento tu piel bajo la mía el mundo deja de existir y me siento más libre que esas aves volando.

—Quisiera que nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma, en otra época cuando el mundo no estaba tan jodido.

—Tal vez podamos volver a nacer.

—Y quiero encontrarme contigo.

—Estar cerca de mí te acabará matando.

—No me importa. Quiero estar contigo aun si me acabo consumiendo en tu fuego.

—Ya no hables... —Me besó suavemente en la boca y luego bajó por mi barbilla rozando sólo sus labios. - Te dejaré si es preciso, aunque eso me acabe matando. Porque ahora lo sé, Mikasa, que el día en que ya no tenga tu boca ni pueda estrecharte en mis brazos ese día ya no tendré que seguir viviendo. Eres lo único que le ha dado sentido a estar respirando. Lo único que lamento es haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—En el momento en que te vi, debí atraparte y encerrarte aquí, para dormir junto a ti.

—No habríamos dormido mucho.

—Es cierto, varias noches me hubiera quedado despierto contemplando tu rostro. No sé si es correcto, probablemente no lo sea y cualquiera diría que es blasfemo que te hable del amor, pero no me importa. Te amo, aunque no sepa que es amar, aunque jamás nadie me haya amado. Esto lo hiciste nacer en mí y debo dártelo, decírtelo y demostrártelo.

Esas palabras implicaron para mí una señal, de que valía la pena luchar por lo que querías y vencer el miedo ante la incertidumbre. Alguien me dijo una vez que, si pretendías adivinar el futuro, solo sufrirías.

Nunca me arrepentí de elegirlo, ni siquiera cuando atravesamos tiempos difíciles. No se trata de perpetuar el mito del amor romántico que aguanta toda clase de adversidades a costa del dolor propio, el amor real no hiere, pero tampoco es fácil. Es algo demasiado complicado, por eso mi consejo es que amen, amen cuidando su respeto y su dignidad, pero tampoco temas si se trata de inseguridades. Como lo decía Rabindranath Tagore:

"No puedes cruzar el mar simplemente mirando el agua."

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ** Val WF**, a quien dedico este OneShot y espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas. A la hermandad Rivamika por permitirme ser parte de tan bello grupo y perdonar mi inactividad constante.

Quienes leen mis fanfics en proceso: no los he abandonado, es que la musa inspiradora no ha tocado mi puerta. Me esforzaré.

Todos los días son buenos para expresar nuestro cariño y amor a quienes nos importan, téngalo presente. (guiño, guiño)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
